


Sky Rave

by Zerrat



Category: Final Fantasy IV
Genre: Community: ff_land, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 07:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerrat/pseuds/Zerrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The air is his element, the wind his guide, and it feels like the dark thoughts that plague him are left behind on the ground when he jumps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky Rave

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt 'wind' for the drabble competition on FF_Land.

He’s a dragoon. Engaging in furious combat, aided by the howling wind and sky and the clouds, he’s in his element as he signals Cecil and rockets upwards, towards the heavens. 

The subtle changes in air pressure aid his ascent to the stars, and his spear follows the wind currents, guided by a force that seemed far greater than the whims of mortal man. 

It’s almost like he’s flying. 

As he reaches the zenith of his jump, Kain reverses and streaks toward the ground, and the wind roars in his ears as he impacts amongst the band of forest imps.


End file.
